Misión De Amor Accidental
by Gilbert E. Nightray
Summary: Una ayuda que no debió pedirse, una misión que no les correspondía a ellos, un encuentro que jamas debió generarse, un romance que no debió existir. Pero ahora esta pareja deberá luchar por su amor y evitar que sus pasados los alejen para siempre... ¿O no? OzxAlice GilxOc
1. ¿Qué tipo de misión es esta?

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**

**Y cualquier comentario sobre el capitulo lo acepto**

* * *

Misión de amor accidental

Sinopsis: Oz, Alice y Gilbert han vuelto de una misión solo para enterarse que cierto payaso quería que lo ayudaran con una misión encomendada por el Duque Barma. Nadie se esperaba que tal misión incluyera a una muchacha y mucho menos que cierto cuervo se enamorara cual loco de ella.

¿Qué tipo de misión es esta?

POV Oz

Acabamos de volver a Pandora luego del incidente de 3 cadenas al final logramos terminar la misión pero al parecer 2 personas no están conformes aun.

-Estúpido conejo, si pensaras menos en tu estomago esas cadenas no nos hubieran atacado por sorpresa – Le dijo Gil con un tono furioso

-No es mi culpa que no lleváramos comida para el viaje si hubiera sido así no me hubiera detenido a comer cabeza de algas – Le dijo Alice con un tono aun más fuerte y enojado que el de Gilbert me dispuse a entrar en la conversación cuando Break bajo con una carta en su mano.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?- Dijo Break prestando la mas mínima atención a la pelea de Gil y Alice

-Pues no nos fue tan mal, solo tuvimos problemas con la comida – Comente de lo mas despreocupado – ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? – Pregunte curioso

-Solo es una misión que me pidieron realizar – Dijo el peliblanco de manera tranquila – Pero necesito un favor de su parte chicos – dijo viéndonos a todos

-Necesitas que nosotros hagamos esa misión por ti cierto – Comento Gil viéndolo con una cara de enojo

-Para nada Gilbert-kun, venia a pedirles que me acompañaran por cualquier emergencia – Dijo Break riéndose

-Vaya el payaso quiere nuestra ayuda en una misión en lugar de dejárnosla a nosotros – Dijo Alice en un tono arrogante – Se puede saber el motivo

-Esta misión me fue pedida por el Duque Barma y la Duquesa Sheryl – Dijo Break encogiéndose de hombros – Entonces me ayudaran

-Claro que lo haremos – Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro – Pero ¿Qué tipo de misión es esta? – Pregunte preocupado

-Pronto lo sabrás Oz-kun –Dijo Break mientras se iba riéndose –Saldremos esta tarde así que alístence.

Que tipo de misión era en la que nos veríamos involucrados me pregunte una y otra vez pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saber.

POV Break

Oz-kun, Gilbert-kun, Alice-kun es imprescindible que me ayuden en esta misión aunque aun no sepan que deberemos cuidar a una muchacha. Pero ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué es tan importante? –Esto se preguntaba Break mientras leía en la carta que tenía en la mano:

_"Jacqueline es una muchacha capaz y fuerte, su mayor destreza es el uso de armas, tiene algunos problemas de conducta pero es alguien que se preocupa por las personas que le importan. Alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio y ojos verde miel (oculta su ojo izquierdo con su flequillo)habilidad de pelea perfecta. Tenia una hermana que fue asesinada cuando eran niñas, a sus padres y familia no se les ha encontrado ."_

"_Su misión: Proteger a Jacqueline sin importar la dificultad o riesgo que se corra. Evitar que este sola en cualquier momento y JAMAS preguntarle por su pasado. Al llegar a Pandora debe hablar con el Duque Barma y la Duquesa Sheryl sin cuestionar. Protegerla en todo momento hasta cambiarsele la orden."_

_Atentamente Duque Rufus Barma_

* * *

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado y les dejo unas preguntas respondanlas negus lo que crean**

**¿Quien sera (según ustedes) Jacqueline?**

**¿Por qué es tan importante ella para Pandora?**

**¿Que creen que paso con la familia de Jacqueline?**

**¿Serán Jacqueline y Gilbert parecidos o diferentes (en su personalidad)?**

**Y bueno solo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye**


	2. ¿Quien Eres?

**_Primero Gracias a Sakemi-San y a Dani-Chan y Gaby-Chan por sus comentarios_**

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun-Sama y yo no ganare nada más que el apoyo de los fans con esta historia_**

* * *

POV Break

¿Quién diablos es ella? Y ¿Por qué el maldito Duque Barma y la Duquesa Sheryl quieren hablar con ella? Bueno es mejor que no me meta en este asunto más de lo que ya estoy. Debería hacer que Gilbert-kun se encargue de protegerla pero él me dirá que no a mi aunque si el que se lo pide es Oz-kun el no dudara en protegerla. Eso es Oz-kun le dará esa orden a Gilbert-kun y así yo me librare de este embrollo.

POV Normal

Break iba caminando cuando oyó unos gritos que provenían del cuarto de un muchacho de cabello rubio

-Oz yo no voy a ayudar a Break en esa misión estoy más que seguro que nos dejara lo más difícil a nosotros – Break sonrió Gilbert tenía toda la razón en lo que decía

-Lo sé, yo también lo creo pero vamos no será divertido – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero Oz dejaras que ese payaso nos utilice de esa manera – Dijo Alice algo molesta

-Alice debes verlo de esta manera si lo ayudamos podremos decir luego que Break nos pidió cooperación porque esta misión era demasiado para él y que el vino a suplicar desesperado nuestra ayuda – Dijo Oz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin saber que el peliblanco lo escuchaba con una gran mueca en la cara

-Vaya Oz-kun – Dijo Break entrando a al habitación – No creí que pudiera ser tan cruel – Es realmente sorprendente – Concluyo Emily

-Break ¿Escuchaste la conversación? – Dijo Gilbert de lo más preocupado

-Si, pero no se preocupen, yo también ayudare en la misión – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa sarcástica – Por cierto debemos irnos en unos minutos, es mejor que se arreglen

-¿A dónde iremos si se puede saber Break? – Pregunto Gilbert algo asustado

-Iremos al otro lado de la ciudad – Dijo Break completamente despreocupado

-Pero es ahí donde hay mayor cantidad de cadenas –Dijo Gilbert nervioso y preocupado – No esperas que busquemos a un contratista legal ahí o si

-Para nada Gilbert-kun, ya veras de que trata la misión cuando lleguemos allá – Dijo Break antes de irse de la habitación – Debemos buscar a una muchacha – Contesto para si mismo el peliblanco

"Mientras tanto"

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa hogar se encuentran varios niños (todos varones) corriendo alegremente, mientras que sus vigilantes Las Hermanas de la Divina Redención estaban de lo mas preocupadas puesto que la única niña (no tan niña)de la casa hogar se iría en unos minutos y no sabían si la volverían a ver

-Señorita Jacqueline la madre superiora quiere verla antes de que se marche – Dijo una muchacha vestida con un vestido blanco y azul

-Gracias Miriam y ya te lo he dicho tenemos la misma edad trátame de "tu" no de "usted" – Dijo una muchacha que sonreía falsamente – Dile a la madre superiora que voy en un segundo – Dijo siendo rodeada por un aura algo oscura

-Esta bien Jacqueline – Dijo la muchacha y salio de inmediato de ahí

Jacqueline suspiro, todas sabían que ella no deseaba irse pero estaba obligada a hacerlo por el bien de todas ellas, las mujeres a las que había visto como su familia desde que quedo "sola", volvió a suspirar tomo todas sus cosas y camino hasta la habitación de la madre superiora. Dio 2 toques y entro a la habitación

-Madre superiora ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo en un tono tranquilo

-Jacqueline – Dijo la mujer en un tono frió – En unos minutos debes retirarte y se que no quieres hacerlo pero si así te mantienes a salvo de todo lo que ha ocurrido debes irte pero recuerda que siempre puedes venir a saludarnos – Dijo concluyendo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo se madre y le prometo que vendré aunque sea de paso – Dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo hacer –Hasta pronto –Dijo para irse de esa habitación y de esa casa hogar que la vio crecer

-Hasta la otra vida mi pequeña avecilla –Dijo la madre superiora antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

Jacqueline llego a donde se suponía debía encontrarse con el hombre que estaba poniendo su vida de cabeza el Duque Barma. Se quedo esperando un rato pero no aparecía, habían pasado 15 minutos y el no hacia acto de presencia y ella estaba como siempre "sola"

"Mientras tanto"

Break intentaba convencer a los otros de que lo ayudaran, si ya estaban ahí ¿Por qué ahora querían dar marcha atrás? Ah si, ninguno de ellos quería buscar una muchacha que ¿Quién sabe donde podía estar?

-Oz-kun por favor –Suplicaba el peliblanco – Solo debemos encontrarla

-No Break, esa muchacha podría estar en cualquier lugar – Dijo el rubio molesto

-¿Crees que vamos a buscar a una muchacha por todos lados? – Dijo Gilbert muy molesto

-Estúpido payaso mejor búscala tu solo – Concluyo Alice

-Pero si se donde esta, solo pido que me acompañen – Dijo el peliblanco algo molesto

-Eso pudiste decir antes ¡Vamos a buscar a esa muchacha! – Dijo Oz con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar para encontrarse con aquella muchacha

Cuando llegaron no había nadie que cumpliera con la descripción, Break sentía que ella debió haberse ido luego de esperar tanto, le preguntaron a la gente y al parecer a ella nunca la habían visto y ellos conocían a todo el pueblo. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando vieron sentada a una muchacha pero ella no se parecía nada a la descripción "_Alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio y ojos verde miel (oculta su ojo izquierdo con su flequillo)" _Eso decía la descripción pero ella era_ "Alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo" _Hasta ahí todo perfecto pero ella tenía el cabello azabache y su ojo (solo el derecho se veía el izquierdo estaba oculto por su flequillo) era de color café profundo, ella no podía ser pero tal vez conocía a quien buscaban

-Oz-kun acércate a esa muchacha y pregúntale si conoce a alguien así – Dijo Break

-No lo haré ¿Por qué no vas tú? – Recrimino Oz

-Ya basta iré yo – Dijo Gilbert harto de la pelea

Gilbert comenzó a acercarse, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y que ella tenía que ver con eso, pero la necesidad de preguntar fue más fuerte que su miedo

-¿Hola? – Pregunto Gilbert algo temeroso ella solo subió el rostro – Es muy linda – Pensó Gilbert, ella solo lo veía – Disculpa que te moleste pero por casualidad ¿Conoces a alguien alta, delgada, rubia y ojos verde miel? – Dijo algo temeroso

-No, no conozco a nadie así ahora ¿Puedes irte de mi vista? Tu presencia me incomoda – Dijo ella indiferente

Para Gilbert ese fue un golpe muy bajo pero estaba harto solo quería regresar a Pandora y así olvidarse de esa misión pero no se iría sino encontraban a la muchacha por lo que le volvió a preguntar a esa odiosa (pero muy linda) chica

-Necesito encontrar a una muchacha llamada Jacqueline ¿Quizá así te suene? – Dijo algo molesto ya que ella no le prestaba atención

Oz, Break Alice se acercaron era obvio que deberían buscarla por toda la ciudad pero de repente vieron a Gilbert explotar y eso no era nada bueno por lo que corrieron hasta donde él estaba

-¡Dime de una vez si conoces a una tal Jacqueline o no! – Dijo ya molesto Gilbert

-Para que la buscas – Dijo finalmente la muchacha

-Vengo de parte del Duque Rufus Barma y necesito que ella venga conmigo – Dijo Gilbert enojado pero con todos los demás a su lado

-Pues tal vez por ahí debiste empezar – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla – Yo soy Jacqueline, la única Jacqueline que encontraran por aquí pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde está el Duque Barma? – Dijo ella algo confundida

-Nosotros somos miembros de Pandora – Dijo Break con una sonrisa – Y vinimos de parte del Duque Barma para recogerte

- ¿Y crees que iré con ustedes? Ni loca, menos si debo irme con él – Dijo Jacqueline señalando a Gilbert

-Créeme a mí tampoco me hace gracia irme contigo – Dijo Gilbert molesto

-Bien es hora de irnos – Dijo Oz comenzando a caminar junto con Alice, Gilbert tuvo que llevarse el equipaje de Jacqueline y Break le había pedido a Jacqueline que caminara a su lado (pero ella no le daba la mano)

Iban caminando tranquilos Break y Jacqueline iban adelante mientras que Oz, Alice y Gilbert cargaban el equipaje de cierta muchacha cuando de repente

-Oye, espera – Dijo Jacqueline dejando de caminar

-¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo Break asustado viendo que ella empezaba a ver para todos lados

-Ten cuidado – Dijo Jacqueline rápidamente mientras jalaba a Break hacia atrás justo en ese momento varias cadenas salieron por debajo de la tierra, exactamente donde Break estaba parado anteriormente

-¿Cómo sabias de esa cadenas? – Dijo Oz sorprendido

-Ya lo sabrás, Ahora ¿Por qué no le dices a ella que use los poderes de B-Rabbit? – Dijo sonriendo – Tu – Señalando a Break – Usa a Mad Hatter y tu – Refiriéndose a Gilbert – Podrías hacer algo útil y usar a Raven ¿No crees?

Todos se quedaron estáticos ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que cadenas poseía cada uno? Si no sabía sus nombres ¿Por qué sabia que cadena tenían? Eso era raro y debían descubrir ¿Quién o Qué era ella? Mientras lo pensaban no se dieron cuenta que la cadena iba a atacar a Jacqueline hasta que…

* * *

**Bien aquí el segundo capítulo y las preguntas :**

**_¿Por qué creen que menciono tanto el que Jacqueline se siente "sola"?_**

**_¿Por qué creen que Jacqueline sabe cuál es la cadena de cada quien?_**

**_¿Cómo sabia Jacqueline que iban a aparecer unas cadenas de la tierra?_**

**_¿Por qué Jacqueline trato así a los muchachos en especial a Gilbert?_**

**_¿Qué creen que paso para que se dieran cuenta que la cadena iba a atacar a Jacqueline?_**

**Y solo cualquier cosa (recomendación, felicitación o critica) déjenla en los comentarios  
**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Atacas O Seras Atacado

**Primero: Quiero agradecer a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan y a Sakemi-san por sus comentarios.**  
**Segundo: Se que varios deben tener la duda de el choque de descripciones porque nos dicen que Jacqueline es rubia y aparece ella con cabello castaño. Todo lo que se trata de su imagen y su pasado se descubrirá mas adelante.**  
**Tercero: Ojala disfruten el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Jun-Sama yo solo los uso en mi historia no ganare nada más que el apoyo de los fans con esta historia.**

* * *

Anteriormente

Todos se quedaron estáticos ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que cadenas poseía cada uno? Si no sabía sus nombres ¿Por qué sabia que cadena tenían? Eso era raro y debían descubrir ¿Quién o Qué era ella? Mientras lo pensaban no se dieron cuenta que la cadena iba a atacar a Jacqueline hasta que…

Ahora

Se oyó un golpe seco en el piso por lo que todos voltearon a ver asustados de que algo le hubiera pasado a Jacqueline, pero al voltearse se dieron cuenta que una cadena estaba tirada y casi destruida, se oyó otro golpe seco y al ver hacia arriba lograron ver a Jacqueline con una pistola en cada mano disparándoles a las cadenas mientras evitaba todos los ataques que estas trataban de darle. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos Break ya que la carta decía que la principal habilidad de Jacqueline era el uso de armas y con esto el finalmente corroboro que era a ella a quien buscaban, pero algo los hizo salir del trance cuando vieron a un Mad Baby aparecer detrás de ella y atraparla para comérsela

-Suéltame maldita sea! Déjame estúpida cade… - Jacqueline ya no siguió insultando a la cadena porque a lo lejos diviso a una persona con el sello de contratista en su pecho

-Jacqueline ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Break preocupado – ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo diría que mejor te calles y destruyas al contratista de esta cadena Mad Hatter – Dijo Jacqueline furiosa

-Está bien pero ¿Dónde está? Te recuerdo que mi cadena destruye otras cadenas no localiza a sus contratistas – Dijo Break de nuevo en su tono burlón

-Eso ya lo sé, el está por allá – Dijo tratando de decirles donde se encontraba

-Está bien confió en que digas la verdad Gilbert-kun vamos – Dijo el peliblanco secamente

-Y quien te dijo que yo la iba a ayudar – Dijo Gil molesto – Es tu misión no la nuestra además el único que me puede dar una orden es Oz – Dijo Gil ya muy enojado

-Gil no es que sea o no nuestra misión te ordeno que ayudes a Break – Dijo el rubio para terminar sonriendo

-Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Oz

-Quieren… apre…surarse esta cadena es…ta matan…dome – Dijo Jacqueline empezando a quedar inconsciente

-Tranquila ahora vamos ¿no puedes esperar un poco? – Dijo Break con su tono burlón

-Trata… de es…perar cuando es…tas a punto de ser comi…da por una cade…na

-Está bien pero cálmate vamos Gilbert-kun

-De acuerdo vamos – Dijo Gil ya cansado

-Pero apresúrense o deberemos decirle al Duque Barma que la muchacha que nos mando a traer murió en nuestros brazos – Dijo Oz viéndolos seriamente

-Si, si Oz-kun no te preocupes – Dijo Break marchándose junto a Gilbert

Break y Gilbert se dirigieron hacia donde Jacqueline les había indicado que estaba el contratista, al llegar lograron divisar a un muchacho alto, delgado, con un buen cuerpo, rubio y de ojos verde miel. Al verlo se sorprendieron era una réplica exacta de la muchacha que buscaban, a excepción de que sus ojos se veían claramente, Gilbert comenzó a preguntarse si el conocería a la muchacha que buscaban y si él estaba atacando a aquella muchacha por fingir ser alguien que no era

-Break no crees que esto es muy extraño – Dijo Gilbert preocupado

-¿Qué cosa Gilbert-kun? Te refieres al muchacho – Dijo Break tranquilo

-Si, es una réplica de quien nos dijeron que lleváramos ¿Tal vez esa muchacha no es quien dice ser? – Dijo Gil pensativo

-¿Estás diciendo de que traemos a la muchacha equivocada? – Dijo Break con su típico tono burlón

- Break tu mismo sabes que esa muchacha no es exactamente como la descripción ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que es a ella a la que buscamos? – Dijo Gil molesto

-Pues no lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que es ella – Dijo Break de lo más tranquilo

-Pues yo no lo creo, además ¿Por qué ese muchacho la está atacando? No tiene lógica – Dijo Gil algo intranquilo

-Y tu sabes ¿Por qué la está atacando? –Dijo Break de nuevo en su tono burlón

-No, pero si el es idéntico a la descripción y la está atacando lo único que se me ocurre es que ella halla suplantado a quien debíamos recoger – Dijo Gil pensando en alguna explicación

-Y dime ¿Cómo vas a comprobar tu teoría? Vas a preguntarle ¿Por qué está atacando a esa muchacha? Gilbert-kun por una vez en tu vida se razonable – Dijo Break ya molesto

-Soy razonable, el que no es razonable aquí eres tu –Dijo Gil tratando de retarlo

-Entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Dijo Break algo curioso

-El es un contratista ilegal por lo que debemos arrestarlo y al hacerle algunas preguntas le preguntaríamos ¿Por qué ataco a "Jacqueline"? si es que así se llama y que si sabe algo sobre la muchacha que nos pidió encontrar el Duque Barma – Dijo Gil tranquilo

-Vaya Gilbert-kun me sorprendes ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso? – Dijo finalmente Break – Ya se lo planeaste en el momento ¿Verdad Gilbert-kun? – Dijo Break burlándose de nuevo de Gil

-Ya basta, vamos a atrapar a ese muchacho – Dijo Gil cansado de las burlas de Break

Cuando llegaron cerca del muchacho, Gil uso su cadena para atacarlo pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que él era una ilusión, la imagen del muchacho comenzó a desaparecer y el Mad Baby se volvió loco hasta casi estrangular a Jacqueline. Los muchachos se preocuparon, por lo que Alice se convirtió en B-Rabbit y ataco a la cadena hasta que la atrapo a ella también

-¡Alice! – Grito Oz de lo más preocupado

-Maldita sea, no… pue…do tomar mi guad…aña – Dijo Alice comenzando a sentirse débil

Alice y Jacqueline comenzaron a quedar inconscientes cuando se oyeron unos disparos, Gil le había disparado al Mad Baby para salvar a la "impostora" y al estúpido conejo. El y Break ya estaban detrás de la cadena cuando esta se destruyo dejando ver como Alice volvía a ser humana al tiempo de que ella y Jacqueline caían hacia el suelo, Oz tomo a Alice de la mano y la jalo hacia él mientras que Gil solo se acerco y cargo a Jacqueline

-Bien es hora de que nos vayamos de este lugar – Dijo Break sonriendo y tomando las pertenencias de Jacqueline

-Está bien – Dijeron ambos muchachos mientras cargaban a las muchachas hacia el carruaje

Oz y Gil iban atravesando el pueblo con las muchachas en brazos, Break se había adelantado y los había dejado solos; los muchachos caminaban tranquilos solo escuchando los murmullos de la gente del pueblo acerca de la aparición de las cadenas, Oz solo miraba a Alice preocupado porque no despertaba y Gil solo iba concentrado en llegar al carruaje, sin embargo miraba de reojo a Jacqueline y veía solo un rostro puro y tierno _"si ella se comportara de manera pura y tierna su belleza se reflejaría aun más de lo que ya lo hace"_ pensó Gilbert. Ambos llegaron al carruaje y se subieron a este. Oz coloco la cabeza de Alice sobre sus piernas y acomodo el cuerpo de la muchacha para que ella se acostara en el asiento, Gil por su lado solo recostó a Jacqueline al lado de la ventana que estaba junto a él haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en esta, sin embargo en un bache la cabeza de Jacqueline reboto y termino recostada sobre Gil, el sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado así que mejor decidió dormirse lo que quedaba del viaje para reponer fuerzas

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar aquel contratista se preparaba para atacar nuevamente a cierta muchacha la cual le tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el

-Pronto mi pequeña Jacqueline, pronto sufrirás todo lo que yo sufrí, pero lo sufrirás mucho mas y pagaras por todo lo que me quitaste, algo que era mío por derecho. Vas a pagarlo todo Jacqueline

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo muchas gracias por leerlo perdón la tardanza la inspiración me abandono y acabo de empezar a trabajar así que estoy algo ocupada**

**Ahora algunas preguntas:**

**¿Quién creen que es ese muchacho?**

**¿Qué es lo que le debe Jacqueline a él?**

**¿Jacqueline será realmente quien dice ser?**

**Si tienen alguna duda, recomendación, felicitación, reclamo, critica déjenla en sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer**


	4. ¿¡QUE?

**Primero: Gracias a Sakemi-san, Alice Crosh y a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan**  
**Segundo: El fic es una historia paralela a la original por lo cual varios personajes aun están vivos (wiiiiii :D)**  
**Tercero: Ojala les guste el capitulo y cualquier duda dejádmela en los comentarios**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Jun-Sama yo solo los uso en mi historia no ganare nada más que el apoyo de los fans con esta historia.**

* * *

POV Jacqueline

Cuando caí casi inconsciente solo sentí que alguien me cargo al tratar de ver a esa persona pude ver borrosamente a aquel muchacho que tenía el contrato con Raven al parecer le llamaban Gilbert, quería separarme de él pero mis fuerzas se habían ido completamente por lo que decidí descansar un poco hasta que sentí como mi cabeza rebotaba por lo que abrí un poco mis ojos ya estábamos en el carruaje, iba a moverme cuando un bache hizo que rebotara y terminara recostada en aquel muchacho, lo vi de reojo y pude percibir un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, decidí que lo mejor sería que siguiera durmiendo para que al llegar a Pandora pudiera moverme libremente y no tener que depender de ningún hombre mucho menos de un contratista.

-Oye, Jacqueline ya llegamos, levántate - Oía la voz de Gilbert gritarme- Oye levántate de una buena vez - Al parecer estaba molesto

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunte inocentemente

-Ya llegamos a Pandora - Comento el rubio al que llamaban Oz sonriéndome - Así que debimos despertarlas - Junto a él estaba una muchacha a la cual llamaban Alice, al parecer ella también acababa de despertar pero ¿Por qué los veía de lado?

-Si, así que te quieres levantar de mis piernas - Comento Gilbert, en ese momento entendí que yo seguía recostada en el

-Si tanto querías alejarme de ti ¿Por qué no solo me levantaste en lugar de dejarme recostada en ti como si fuera lo más natural? - Le dije viéndolo seriamente mientras me levantaba, al parecer eso lo enojo porque me vio con una cara de asesino

-¿Quieren apresurarse? O le digo al Duque Barma que ninguno de ustedes bajara del carruaje - Esa era la voz de otro tipo pero ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ahora vamos Break no te preocupes - Dijo Oz tranquilo - Vamos señorita Jacqueline, después de todo es a usted a quien quiere ver el Duque -Oz sonrió al final con esa sonrisa que tienen los ''Don Juan", asentí y baje siendo ayudada por el tal Break que tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro

POV Normal

Cuando los chicos se bajaron comenzaron a caminar, Oz iba conversando con Alice, Break se burlaba de Gilbert mientras él y Jacqueline cargaban las maletas de ella, ella tenía planeado pasar desapercibida pero al parecer no había ni una sola persona que no se le quedara viendo en especial las mujeres pues lo único femenino en ella era el peinado de su cabello puesto que llevaba un pantalón y una blusa algo floja, por lo que las mujeres se indignaban de ver cómo iba vestida mientras los hombres al parecer trataban de descubrir como era el cuerpo que estaba cubierto por toda esa tela, Jacqueline no necesitaba leer sus mentes como para averiguar lo que pensaban, tan solo con ver sus caras y ojos era más que suficiente, pero Gil presintió que algo andaba mal pues Jacqueline estaba pálida y parecía algo enferma, justo cuando le iba a preguntar que le pasaba ella perdió nuevamente el conocimiento.

-Oye Jacqueline reacciona - Gil al parecer estaba preocupado

-Gilbert-kun lleva a Jacqueline a una habitación Oz, Alice y yo nos encargaremos de llevar su equipaje - Break estaba atrás de Gilbert, al parecer el también estaba preocupado

-Pero yo no quiero cargar nada, yo tengo hambre - Alice tenía una cara de que solo quería un trozo de carne

-Alice te daré toda la carne que quieras pero ayúdanos con el equipaje - Oz al parecer trataba de hacer que Alice cooperara

-Pero ¿Por qué no le decimos a Sharon que utilice el poder de Eques para movilizar su equipaje - Dijo Alice cansada

-Alice-san tiene razón, iré a pedirle a la señorita que nos ayude - Dijo Break mientras corría dentro de pandora

-Oye Break espera - Gilbert trato de detenerlo pero al parecer no era posible

-Gilbert, lleva a Jacqueline a una habitación luego nos encargamos de su equipaje, ah y también trae un pedazo de carne para Alice - Dijo Oz con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, al parecer el también estaba preocupado por aquella muchacha

-Está bien Oz, pero vigila bien a la estúpida coneja - Dijo Gil sonriendo

-¿A quién llamas estúpida coneja, CABEZA DE ALGAS? - Dijo Alice molesta

- ¿Quién es un cabeza de… - Gil paro de discutir con Alice pues sintió como alguien trataba de separarse de él - Oye ya te sientes mejor

-Primero quiero que me bajes y me sueltes - Gil hizo lo que Jacqueline le pidió - Segundo nunca en tu vida vuelvas a toc…ar - Jacqueline aun no se sentía bien pero no quería que él la ayudara, ¿Qué era lo que quería entonces?

-Oye cálmate, primero estas muy débil aun, segundo no puedes ordenarme nada pues eres menor que yo y tercero no es que quiera ayudarte pero esta es la misión que se nos encomendó así que deberás tragarte todos los insultos que tienes en mi contra - Dijo Gil molesto

Al parecer entre Jacqueline y Gilbert había una conexión y no del todo buena, pero al parecer había una especie de fuerza alrededor de ellos que se desvanecía cuando ambos se alejaban y se aumentaba cuando ellos estaban cerca, pero al parecer todos a excepción de ellos 2 lograba sentirla puesto que hasta Alice se había dado cuenta de que al parecer Gilbert parecía otro cuando estaba cerca de Jacqueline o se la mencionaban, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía cambiar de esa manera? ella debía saberlo

-Oye cabeza de algas - Dijo Alice con algo de duda - ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan raro?

-¿Qué quieres decir coneja? - Dijo Gil extrañado

-Que estas muy raro desde que esta muchacha está con nosotros - Dijo Alice tranquila

-Alice debes estar imaginando cosas, debe ser por el hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? - Dijo Oz tratando de cambiar el tema que Alice había sacado a la luz

-Está bien, pero quiero que el cabeza de algas me responda luego - Dijo Alice seria

-De acuerdo Alice el te responderá mas tarde, lo prometo - Dijo Oz tratando de alejar a Alice de ahí pero ya era tarde para no haberle dejado la duda a Gilbert

POV Gilbert

¿Realmente he cambiado mi personalidad por esta muchacha? eso es imposible yo nunca haría algo tan irresponsable, además eso significaría que me he enamorado de ella y mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ada, a ella y a nadie más, por eso es imposible que me enamore de una muchacha que llevo conociendo casi un día ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

POV Oz

Alice, ¿Qué estabas pensando, dime? nunca debiste preguntarle eso a Gil, nunca creí que tu también te dieras cuenta, creí que solo Break y yo nos habíamos fijado en esos pequeños detalles que demostraban que Gil estaba comportándose diferente a como él es pero ¿Sera que Break tiene razón?

Flashback

-Oz-kun, puedo hacerle una pregunta - Comento el peliblanco al rubio

- Claro, dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? - Dijo el rubio con algo de duda mientras cargaba a Alice

- ¿Se dio cuenta que cuando Gilbert comenzó a hablarle a Jacqueline por la muchacha que estábamos buscado el cambio rotundamente su actitud? - Pregunto Break

-Si me di cuenta, pero ¿Qué hay con eso? es normal que Gil no sepa comportarse con una mujer como él es en realidad - Dijo Oz tranquilo

-No, a lo que me refiero es que el estaba actuando como si estuviera enamorado de ella, pero como ella fue fría con él, el no sabe qué hacer y solo la trata peor ¿No lo cree? - Dijo Break dejando con una gran duda a Oz el cual se estaba subiendo con Alice al carruaje para que descansara un poco

-¿Crees eso? No, no puede ser porque él está enamorado de Ada desde niños, no creo que sus sentimientos cambien tan rápido ¿Tu si Break? - Dijo Oz muy confundido

-Puede ser o tal vez el solo la trata así porque de esa manera se desahoga y no trata de matarla - Dijo Break subiendo al carruaje - Bien nos vamos - Dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a Gilbert acercarse - Apúrate Gilbert-kun o te dejare

-Te recuerdo que ella tiene que ir contigo o no has terminado tu misión aun - Dijo Gil sonriendo con superioridad

-Maldito, apresúrate o diré que la secuestraste y que yo no pude hacer nada - Dijo Break serio

-¿Realmente quieres decirle a la gente que Raven es más fuerte que Mad Hatter? - Dijo Gil con una pequeña sonrisa

-Calla y sube de una vez - Dijo Break enojado

Fin Flashback

- Oz no creo que el cabeza de algas se halla enamorado de Jacqueline - Dijo Alice viéndolo

-¿A qué te refieres Alice? - Dijo Oz con duda

-Creo que será lo segundo que dijo Break - Dice Alice tranquila

-¿Qué? - Oz no entendía nada

-Oí su conversación cuando íbamos acercándonos al carruaje y creo que solo la trata así para no lastimarla - Le dijo Alice seria a Oz

-Sí creo que tienes razón Alice - Oz solo le sonríe, después de todo ella es la única que logra calmar todas las dudas que él tiene

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo**

**Primero: Perdón lo tarde la inspiración me abandona y tengo que replantear mucho lo que escribo**  
**Segundo: Se que la historia en este capítulo fue contada algo rápida pues al parecer Gil se enamoro muy rápido de Jacqueline pero ya verán lo que voy a hacer con todo esto (varias ideas revueltas en su cabeza)**  
**Tercero: Momento de las preguntas**

_**¿Por qué Jacqueline no quiere depender de hombres mucho menos que sean contratistas?**_

_**¿Por qué creen que Jacqueline no se viste de manera femenina?**_

_**¿Por qué creen que Jacqueline volvió a perder el conocimiento?**_

_**¿Por qué creen que Jacqueline no quiere que Gilbert (en general los hombres) la toque**_

_**¿Creen que Gilbert realmente está enamorado de Jacqueline o solo serán tonterías?**_

_**Pero principalmente está ésta pregunta: ¿Te está gustando la historia?**_

**Ya saben dudas, reclamos, felicitaciones, opiniones, objeciones, recomendaciones todo lo que quieran decirme déjenlo en los comentarios **


	5. Esto no puede ser

**Primero: Gracias a Sakemi-san por su comentario de verdad tus comentarios me dan mucha inspiración para escribir**

**Segundo: Disfruten el episodio**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Jun-Sama yo solo los uso en mi historia no ganare nada más que el apoyo de los fans con esta historia.**

* * *

POV Break

Me fui dejando a Oz, Gilbert, Alice y Jacqueline solos, utilice la excusa de buscar a la señorita Sharon para dejarlos solos pero lo que realmente quería era estar solo para poder pensar un poco sobre lo que parecía un romance entre Gil y Jacqueline, la verdad no podía imaginar a Gilbert en medio de una relación amorosa debido a la forma en la que se comportaba cuando alguien le gustaba y era exactamente como se estaba comportando además de que estaba muy inseguro al parecer, pero realmente ella le gustaría o solo serían locuras las que me pasaban por la cabeza. Estuve pensando por mucho tiempo que sería lo correcto hasta que llegue al cuarto de la señorita así que decidí hablar con ella

-Señorita ¿Puedo entrar? - Pregunte como siempre

-Claro Xerx-nii ¿Qué pasa? – Ella como siempre llamándome por ese apodo que tanto odiaba, pero se lo permitía solo a ella y a nadie mas

-Necesito su ayuda – Le comente algo incómodo pero ¿Por qué?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Me lo pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella siempre se veía hermosa cuando sonreía ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?

-Necesito que me ayude con la muchacha que nos pidió el Duque Barma que fuéramos a buscar – Se lo dije algo frio

-¿Quieres que la busque por ti? – Me lo dijo con un aire de superioridad

-No, ya la encontramos pero ella se desmayó y tenemos que movilizar todas sus cosas – Le dije seriamente

-Entonces quieres que haga que Eques envié sus cosas a la habitación que le corresponde – Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez era una sonrisa prepotente

-Sí, pero ¿Usted sabe a qué habitación la debemos llevar? – Le pregunte con algo de intriga

-Pues claro, por hoy la pueden dejar en cualquier habitación de Pandora, pero a partir de mañana ella va a quedarse en la mansión rainsworth hasta que el Duque Barma lo diga - Me lo dijo tan tranquila que me sorprendió

-Entonces le diré a Gilbert-kun que la lleve a cualquier habitación – Le dije para luego sonreírle

-Espera Xerx-nii iré contigo, quiero por lo menos ver a esa muchacha - Me dijo con una sonrisa y ojitos que me decían que le diera permiso

-Está bien señorita vamos a ver a esa muchacha - Dije algo cansado mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

La señorita salió de la habitación y yo salí después de ella, yo seguía pensando en si Gilbert era apto para tener una relación pero sobre todo que sería lo que pasaría con esa muchacha pues al parecer luego de hablar con el Duque Barma ella se ira y si Gilbert está enamorado de ella eso podría destrozarlo, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no veía la cara de la señorita y al parecer estaba preocupada

-Xerx-nii ¿Te sientes bien? - Me lo dijo tan preocupada que hasta me tense por preocuparla

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo - Le dije pero al parecer eso no la calmo - Mire ahí están Oz-kun y la señorita Alice - Ahí venían ellos pero donde estaban Gilbert y Jacqueline

-Hola joven Oz, hola Alice - La señorita al parecer estaba preocupada

-Hola Sharon - Oz-kun al parecer tenia la mirada perdida y Alice-kun seguía comiendo carne - ¿Pasó algo por lo que los dos tengan esa cara?

-No joven Oz solo que me parece increíble que Gilbert no este con usted - La señorita parecía preocupada

-El cabeza de algas se quedo cuidando a Jacqueline porque al parecer ella sigue sin reaccionar luego de que se volviera a desmayar - Dijo Alice de lo más tranquila mientras continuaba comiendo su carne

-¿Pero como dejan a una dama desprotegida con un muchacho como Gil? - La señorita lo decía indignada pero ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sharon? - Al perecer ninguno de nosotros la entendía

-Que si Gilbert es igual que su amo deberíamos preocuparnos por ello - Claro ahora entendía

-Señorita se refiere a que en estos momentos Gilbert puede estar besando o algo peor a la señorita Jacqueline porque su amo es igual de propasado con la señorita Alice - Estaba tratando de hacer entender a todos pero cuando vi la señorita ya le estaba pegando a Oz-kun - Señorita ¿Por qué le pego al joven Oz-kun?

-Porque si el esclavo es igual al amo, el amo tiene la culpa - Al parecer estaba enojada

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos que ha pasado entre Gilbert-kun y la señorita Jacqueline - En cuanto dije eso la señorita me jalo para que buscáramos a Gilbert-kun y a la señorita pero en ese momento solo se oían unos gritos así que fuimos a ver.

POV Normal

Cuando Break seguido por Sharon, Oz y Alice llegaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos vieron a Jacqueline y a Gilbert tratando de matarse con la mirada mientras no dejaban de gritarse

-Te lo dije hace un rato y te lo repito ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA! - Al parecer Jacqueline realmente estaba molesta

-Y ya te dije que si por mi fuera te dejaría a tu suerte pero hasta que termine la misión ¡TENDRÁS QUE AGUANTARLO! -Y al parecer Gilbert tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos

-Ya basta ambos cálmense, Gil porque no vas a buscar al Duque Barma con Break y Oz, Jacqueline porque no vienes con Alice y conmigo para que busquemos un cuarto que se acomode a tu gusto - Sharon separo al grupo no sin antes decirle algo a Break - El Duque Barma se fue a una misión y regresara como mínimo en un mes

-Entiendo señorita, vamos Oz-kun, Gilbert-kun busquemos a ese maldito Duque - Break sonrió maliciosamente luego de decir aquello

Los muchachos se fueron por un lado y las muchachas por el otro, Sharon veía como los chicos se iban en lo que ella abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones más lujosas de Pandora, al estar ya adentro cerró la puerta con llave y les pidió a las dos señoritas que estaban con ella que tomaran asiento

-Oye Sharon ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Alice al parecer estaba preocupada

-Nada, solo quiero pedirle una disculpa a la señorita Jacqueline, la verdad es la primera vez que Gilbert se comporta de esa manera – Sharon estaba de lo más relajada pero de repente se tensó – Pero debo decirle que el Duque Berma tuvo que salir a una misión muy importante y por el mismo motivo usted deberá quedarse en la mansión Rainsworth hasta que el vuelva – Dijo para concluir

-Está bien, entiendo que deba quedarme en su mansión pero puede decirme ¿Cuándo volverá el Duque Barma? No quiero ser una molestia mucho tiempo y entre más rápido termine mis asuntos con el más pronto podré volver al lugar donde estaba – Dijo finalmente Jacqueline

-Lamentablemente el Duque Barma no vendrá en un tiempo, por lo mismo tomamos la decisión de que fuera a la mansión – Dijo Sharon tranquila

-Pero el cuándo volverá ¿En 3 días, una semana o tal vez 2? – Dijo Jacqueline algo nerviosa

-El vendrá hasta dentro de un mes como mínimo – Dijo Sharon asustada por la cara que puso Jacqueline

-¿¡QUEEEE!? NO ESO NO PUEDE SER – Dijo Jacqueline con ganas de matar a alguien

Mientras Tanto

-¿Dónde puede estar el Duque Barma? Oz ¿Dónde crees que este? – Dijo Gil ya más relajado

-No lo sé, Break dinos ¿Sharon te dijo dónde estaba el Duque Barma? – Dijo Oz viéndolo molesto

-La señorita Sharon me dijo que el Duque Barma está en una misión – Dijo Break tranquilo

-Eso significa que esa muchacha deberá quedarse en Pandora – Dijo Gil algo alegre

-No te equivocas se quedara en la mansión Rainsworth – Dijo Break de nuevo tranquilo

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Estas bromeando verdad Break? Dime que estas bromeando – Dijo Gil queriendo que todo fuera un mal sueño

-No Gilbert-kun, no bromeo la señorita Jacqueline se quedara con nosotros – Dijo Break tranquilo

-Y dinos Break ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Dijo Oz curioso

-Un mes como mínimo – Dijo Break viendo como la cara de Gilbert cambiaba completamente

-¿¡QUEEEE!? NO ESO NO ES POSIBLE – Dijo Gilbert pensando en que lo mejor sería tirarse de un precipicio

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, les agradezco por leerlo y cualquier recomedación, duda, reclamo o cualquier otra cosa déjenla en los comentarios**

**Hora de las preguntas**

**¿Como creen que es Gilbert cuando se enamora?**

**¿Cuanto tiempo creen que se ira el Duque Barma?**

**Según**** ustedes ¿De que trata la misión del Duque Barma?**

**¿Que creen que pasara en la mansión Rainsworth mientras Jacqueline y Gil vivan juntos?**

**¿Gil y Jacqueline podrán vivir bajo el mismo techo o terminaran matándose?**

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora?**

**Ya saben comentarios, felicitaciones, reclamos, sugerencias (ya tome en cuenta la idea que me diste Sakemi) ya saben que en los comentarios me los dejan para aclarar o agradecer en el próximo capitulo**

**Bye**


	6. ¿Ahora Que?

**Primero: Gracias Sakemi-san por tu comentario la verdad tus ideas me han ayudado a continuar la historia y me han dado grandes ideas para varios momentos, también gracias a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan por el apoyo que le ha dado a la historia tus comentarios me han inspirado a continuar la historia**  
**Segundo: Disfruten el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Jun-Sama yo solo los uso en mi historia no ganare nada más que el apoyo de los fans con esta historia.**

* * *

POV Gilbert

Acabábamos de volver de la maldita misión del Duque Barma y cuando creí que por fin me alejaría de esa muchacha me entero que deberá quedarse con nosotros hasta que vuelva el Duque, realmente será el destino o yo solo estaré maldito. Eso es lo que pensaba cuando Break volvió a hablar

-Gilbert-kun, Oz-kun hoy por la mañana se vino a informar que habrá un baile y se invito a todas las familias ducales para que lleguen - Dijo Break de lo más tranquilo

-Y se puede saber qué familia noble fue la que preparó el baile - Interrogue aunque ya imaginaba que familia había sido la de la organización

-Fue el ducado Nightray el que lo ha preparado y al parecer han invitado a muchas señoritas de familias nobles - Lo sabía, mi familia sigue tratando de hacer que mis hermanos y yo nos comprometamos

-Me imagino que es para que Vincent, Eliot y yo escojamos a nuestra prometida - Dije tranquilo

-Exactamente Gilbert-kun, al parecer quieren que te cases antes de que tu hermana encuentre un prometido - Me dijo Break, realmente mi familia no puede dejarme en paz con ese tema

-Ya veo, entonces Gil deberá casarse con alguna de esas mujeres, pero yo no creo que Gil quiera casarse con cualquier mujer - Dijo Oz viéndome, el realmente sabía que yo amaba a Ada

-Claro que no Oz, yo solo puedo amar a una mujer y esa mujer no será ninguna que me imponga mi padre - Dije molesto, puesto que mi familia odia a los Bezarius nunca me permitirían estar con Ada y eso lo sabía muy bien

-Bien dicho Gilbert-kun, ahora bien la otra forma de salvarse de comprometerse con cualquier mujer es que vayas acompañado de alguna mujer -Me dijo Break con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Puedo hacer eso para librarme de este embrollo? - Dije alegre, si le pedía a alguien ir conmigo me despedía de todos los compromisos arreglados

-Pues claro, Gilbert-kun -Al parecer Break quería burlarse de mi

-Pero ¿A quién llevaras Gil? - Oz parecía preocupado y tenia razón, si yo no llevaba a alguien ''perfecta'' estaría muerto

-No lo sé, no quiero pedírselo a Sharon o a Ada y no se lo pediría por nada del mundo a la estúpida coneja - Dije serio y decidido

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Jacqueline? tal vez ella acepte - Al parecer Oz aun no entendía cuanto la odiaba

-Antes de ir con ella me tiro de un precipicio Oz - Dije molesto

-Pero es ella o comprometerte - Me dijo Oz serio y tal vez tenia razón, ella era la única persona que mi familia no conocía y eso me daba una ventaja

-Oz-kun deje a Gilbert-kun pensarlo- Al parecer Break estaba de mi lado en este momento -Ah olvide decirlo el baile es pasado mañana así que piensa rápido Gilbert-kun - Lo dijo muy tranquilo y yo solo lo vi con odio

-Maldito Break eso debería ser lo primero que debiste mencionar - Le dije casi gritándole de la ira

-Hasta ahora lo recordé, así que con permiso me retiro - Nos lo dijo de lo más

tranquilo y luego se fue, en ese momento me quede estático ¿Tan poco tiempo tengo para hacer una invitación a un baile?

-Es raro que Break nos trate de manera formal no crees Gil - Me dijo Oz pensativo

-Si, tienes razón - Le dije sin mucho interés en lo que me decía

-Gil ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálido y al parecer nervioso - Me dijo preocupado

-No es nada, solo estoy pensando en el baile -Le dije tranquilo

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué? Es que ya estas pensando en quien deberá ir contigo - Me dijo Oz con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si exactamente - Le respondí tranquilo para que ya no habláramos del tema

-Bien me alegro, y con quien piensas ir - Me pregunto Oz sonriendo alegre

-Pues la verdad creo que no tengo otra opción mas que pedirle a Jacqueline que vaya conmigo - Le dije cansado, esa era mi única opción

-Espero que vaya contigo - Dijo Oz como si a mí me gustara que ella fuera conmigo

De repente Oz y yo escuchamos un grito y corrimos a ver que sucedía, al llegar vimos a Sharon y Alice tratando de calmar a Jacqueline que al parecer quería matar a alguien y en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento de pedirle que fuera al baile conmigo

POV Jacqueline

El mundo me odia o que, tuve que irme de la casa hogar, tuve que esperar a un Duque que nunca se presento, tengo que convivir con estas personas, tuve que luchar contra unas cadenas y ahora me entero que el estúpido Duque no vendrá y deberé quedarme con estas personas. Es que tengo mala suerte o será que estoy maldita, no lo sé, lo único que se es que deberé convivir con esta gente y sobre todo con Gilbert.

-Señorita Jacqueline cálmese por favor - Al voltear vi a el contratista de Mad Hatter el tal Break entrar a la habitación

-Qué demonios quieres Hatter - Le dije enojada ya tenía suficiente de ellos

-Vengo a informar que pasado mañana habrá un baile de parte de la familia ducal Nightray y han invitado a todas las familias nobles - Dijo Break tranquilo pero porque tenía que venir a informarnos de eso si yo no iré ni muerta

- Muchas gracias Break, pero pudiste informarme después - Dijo la muchacha la que al parecer se llama Sharon, eso era cierto la tal Alice y yo no teníamos nada que ver

-Porque la Duquesa Sheryl me pidió de favor que la señorita Jacqueline fuera al baile - Dijo el tal Break pero… que fue lo que dijo ¡QUE DEBÍA IR AL BAILE!

-¡¿QUEE?! - Grite confundida y enojada, sentí que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba pero no me voltee

- Jacqueline cálmate por favor, mi abuela debe de saber porque lo hace - Me dijo Sharon tratando de calmarme

-NO VOY A CALMARME. ¡YO NO IRÉ A ESE MALDITO BAILE! - Les dije queriendo golpear a alguien

-Jacqueline tranquila por favor - Oí una voz atrás mío al darme vuelta eran Gilbert y Oz, al parecer ellos habían oído la discusión

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME SI DEBO IR A UN BAILE AL CUAL NO SE PORQUE DEBO IR - Le dije gritando a Oz pero al parecer a Gilbert no le gusto que le gritara y que el me respondiera gratando me lo confirmo

-TEN CUIDADO DE COMO LE HABLAS A MI AMO - Gilbert me acababa de reclamar y para colmo no se que contestarle, solo se que no debo dejar que esto se salga de mi control

-TU NO TE METAS RAVEN, SI LE GRITO O NO ES MI PROBLEMA Y EL SUYO, ¡NO EL TUYO! - Le dije furiosa, el solo me vio como si me fuera a matar, yo quería irme de ahí pero no sin antes terminar con el problema anterior - Señorita usted y su abuela son muy amables pero yo no iré a ese baile, además si estoy aquí es para hablar con el Duque Barma y si el no esta lo mejor sera que me vaya - Dije tratando de librarme de estar cerca de Gilbert

-Jacqueline entiendo que te sientas incomoda porque crees que lo hacemos por obligación pero fue mi abuela quien se ofreció a cuidarte una vez que estuvieras aquí por lo mismo te pido que vayas al baile porque si algo estando sola sera nuestra culpa, por favor - Dijo Sharon tratando de convencerme pero que creía que con esas palabras me convencería, por favor ella estaba equivocada

-Lo siento señorita pero yo no puedo, no debo y no quiero ir a ese baile - Le dije tratando de convencerla, ella iba a hablar cuando el insoportable de Gilbert hablo de nuevo

-Ves Oz te dije que ni siquiera debía preguntarle, Jacqueline esta demasiado asustada como para ir a una fiesta donde este la nobleza - Comento Gilbert, al parecer Oz no entendía de lo que hablaba pero luego el también hablo

-Tienes razón Gil, ella no tiene la elegancia que una muchacha noble tiene, además se nota solo con verla que tiene miedo de conocer a tus padres - Le respondió Oz a Gilbert con una sonrisa y… alto estaban diciendo de que tenia miedo, y que no soy refinada y elegante, a no ahora si van a ver

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? - Les dije quería pensar que solo había sido un engaño de mis oídos

-Creo que lo escucho muy bien Jacqueline-Sama, pero si no fue así se lo podemos repetir - Me dijo Gilbert sonriéndome, además ahora me trataba como si fuera más importante que el, a no ellos me la iban a pagar

-Saben que, les voy a demostrar que si yo quiero comportarme, vestirme y actuar como una dama lo voy a conseguir, además yo no le tengo miedo a nadie de los de su nivel social saben y por si fuera poco voy a hacer que tus padres Raven se queden asombrados de quien soy yo, así sea necesario que vaya fingiendo ser desde una amiga hasta tu prometida Raven - Dije cansada ahora si verían quien soy pero para eso tengo un plan, además… que fue lo que dije de ultimo ¿Desde su amiga hasta su prometida? Que demonios me paso por la cabeza en ese momento

-Bien entonces señorita Jacqueline, mañana Break y yo la ayudaremos para que sepa como comportarse en el baile pero antes, parece que aun no sabe los nombres de los aquí reunidos así que se los presentare - Me dijo Sharon con una sonrisa en el rostro - Mi nombre es Sharon Rainsworth y el es mi sirviente Break - Me dijo señalando al peliblanco - Ella es Alice - Me dijo señalando a la otra muchacha - Y ellos son Oz y Gilbert pero creo que ya lo sabia - Me dijo para terminar sonriéndome - Bien espero que esté lista porque mañana inician sus clases de modales - Dijo finalizando mientras Break reía a sus espaldas

-Bien - Dije para finalizar el problema en el que me había metido

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo, Antes de las preguntas Quiero desearles aunque tarde un prospero año y que hayan disfrutado su navidad**

**¿Por qué creen que la Duquesa Rainsworth se ofreció a cuidar de Jacqueline?**

**¿Cómo creen que Jacqueline va a hacer pagar a Oz y Gil por sus palabras?**

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar durante las clases de modales?**

**¿Cómo creen que se llevara Jacqueline con la familia Nightray?**

**¿Qué pasara durante el baile?**

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben opiniones, regaños, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, etc déjenlos en sus comentarios**


End file.
